Feelings Of The Blue Child
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Aoko is going through a rough patch and who else is going to make it worse? Do you really need to ask? Warning: Two shot. Part of the second part is inspired by what happened to a friend of mine. Rated for a lot of angsty scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Feelings Of The Blue Child

By Sacred Silver Goddess**  
><strong>

AN: I don't own Kaito KID/Detective Conan characters. Any names you don't recognize belong to me.

* * *

><p>That white cape. The monocle that always hid his face. That grin that could make the strictest woman become weak in the knees.<p>

I hate him.**  
><strong>

He took everything away from me. My dad, my classmates. He even took my best friend. **  
><strong>

I hate him. With every fiber of my being. **  
><strong>

My dad isn't the calmest person in the world. Far from it actually. But he had a good heart and he always wanted the best for me.**  
><strong>

Just that he was never around to check.**  
><strong>

It was always "Damn that KID!" or "I think I've figured the note out! I've got to report this to the boss!" **  
><strong>

I barely ever saw him after I turned thirteen. He always took an early shift or a late shift. During a KID heist I would always want to come along, but he said I would just get in the way. **  
><strong>

That hurt me more than he'll ever know. **  
><strong>

I blamed KID. I had to. How else would that explain Dad's behavior? He wanted to catch KID and nothing would stand in his way.**  
><strong>

Not even his good-for-nothing daughter.**  
><strong>

For years I had to endure the insults my classmates threw at me because of my dad never catching KID. Nobody invited me to a KID heist because they knew what I would say.**  
><strong>

**"**Go to a KID heist? Okay! But only if I get to bring my I Hate KID sign!"**  
><strong>

Lets just say that the Clock-Tower Heist was the first heist I had been to in a while.**  
><strong>

Anyway, I barely had any friends. Even then, most of my friends were guys. Because they weren't jealous of my relationship with Kaito, the smartest, most popular boy in school.

I never told Kaito, but they did something horrible to me when I was in my third year of middle school. They asked me to walk home with them and threw me into a sewage drain and left me there with a huge dog growling at me. It was a miracle I made it out of there alive with only a bite on my shoulder. I told the police, the girls got in major trouble and were kicked out of school.**  
><strong>

But I never told Kaito what happened. He assumed they were kicked out for bullying some poor girl. **  
><strong>

He never knew how right he was. **  
><strong>

When we went to high school, Keiko was the only girl in class that wasn't after Kaito. She told me she had her own boyfriend already and wasn't jealous.**  
><strong>

She was the first girlfriend I've ever had. I honestly appreciated her efforts to get to know me, but there was a little something that bothered me about her: Her freakish obsession with Kaito KID.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a little thing so much as a huge thing. **  
><strong>

We got into arguments all the time about him. Finally, I just couldn't take anymore and stopped talking to her. She did the same and I was lonely again.**  
><strong>

Then Akako transferred to our class. Sure she was beautiful, and after Kaito, but she made an honest effort to be friends with me, something no girl had really ever done. I really appreciated that. We were all such good friends and I was really happy for the next few months. **  
><strong>

Then Hakuba-kun came from England. **  
><strong>

Kaito immediately got jealous and warned me to stay away from him. But I liked him. He was kind to me, even flirted with me a little.

But he wasn't the one for me and we both knew it. I knew he was just doing it to get Kaito jealous. **  
><strong>

Honestly, that hurt me when I found out _**thats **_why he did it. But I didn't let it bother me.**  
><strong>

Much.**  
><strong>

Okay maybe a little more.**  
><strong>

OKAY! Yes, it bothered me a lot. I told him off when I found out and he apologized! What was I supposed to do? Its not like I was hurt by it or anything. The only thing that could really hurt me is if Kaito said he didn't want to be my friend anymore. That would be worse than anything my classmates threw at me. **  
><strong>

To be honest, I'm always afraid that he'll do it! That he'll say I can't be is best friend anymore and I have to stop talking to him. **  
><strong>

Then I scold myself for thinking that. This is Kaito I'm talking about! He's not going to do anything like that unless its for a good reason. Even then he would tell me what was wrong.**  
><strong>

I trusted him.**  
><strong>

To a certain degree.**  
><strong>

I know I'm probably going to make Kaito sound a little stupid, but by now he kinda deserves it. **  
><strong>

_**I knew the whole time Kaito was KID. **_**  
><strong>

He really should learn to bolt the picture/secret door. **  
><strong>

Or at least put some sort of lock on it.**  
><strong>

I know why he didn't tell me. I knew that if he had told me at first, I would have gone straight to my Dad and Kaito would have his fathers debt on his shoulders. All the guilt and all the charges would go on Kaito and his mom. I knew that. **  
><strong>

But it still hurts that he didn't trust me. **  
><strong>

I still acted like I didn't know in front of him so he didn't get suspicious. Sometimes, when I was day-dreaming I would catch him staring at me when he thought I wouldn't notice. I think he knew I knew but I'm not sure. It took all of my will to just sit there and talk normally instead of dragging Kaito to the rooftop and demanding why he was KID.**  
><strong>

_**All **_of my willpower.**  
><strong>

But the waiting was killing me! Every night I would dream that I had found out by accident. And then he would disappear from my life forever. I would often wake up screaming. **  
><strong>

I tried to just not sleep, but then Kaito noticed and became concerned. I couldn't exactly tell him the truth without telling him I knew everything. So I just told him I just wasn't sleeping well.**  
><strong>

He then told me about sleeping pills that worked wonders. **  
><strong>

I knew I was screwed if I didn't try to get more sleep. So I tried. **  
><strong>

And the nightmares kept getting worse. **  
><strong>

I finally decided to just put some concealer on. Along with some mascara and eyeshadow so it wouldn't look suspicious. **  
><strong>

The next day all the girls growled at me. The boys threw whistles at me. And Kaito just told me I looked like I was a boy trying too hard to be feminine. **  
><strong>

I burst into tears.**  
><strong>

Kaito looked surprised. Actually everyone looked surprised. Well, it was the first time he had told me that without me taking the mop out and attacking. He looked really flustered, trying to calm me down. Of course he didn't apologize. I finally just shook my head and went to the roof. I usually go there when I'm upset. **  
><strong>

I probably should have just gone somewhere Kaito didn't know I could be. **  
><strong>

Was I that easy to read?**  
><strong>

He finally found me hiding behind the doorway. My arms curled around my knees. My face hidden. **  
><strong>

I didn't want to look at him. I might burst into tears. Again**  
><strong>

He knelt down and tried to touch my head. **  
><strong>

I slapped his fingers away.**  
><strong>

I snuck a peek and saw that he was surprised. Good.**  
><strong>

He should be.**  
><strong>

It was the first time I had rejected any apology of his. Ever. **  
><strong>

Usually I just forgave him because I enjoyed seeing him squirm and fluster trying to get me to forgive him.**  
><strong>

But not this time.**  
><strong>

I was tired of forgiving him for stuff I knew he would eventually do again. **  
><strong>

I was losing sleep over this jerk and all he did was insult me. Funny how at night I would dream he would leave me forever, but when I day-dreamed, I would imagine him telling me and us flying off into the sunset.

Majorly cliche, I know. But its just how I thought him telling me should happen.**  
><strong>

Anyway, as soon as I slapped his hand away, I stood up and started to walk away. I heard him follow me but we didn't speak.**  
><strong>

It was an awkward silence.**  
><strong>

And I hated it.**  
><strong>

I opened the door to my classroom and went straight to Hakuba-san's seat. He looked surprised at my appearance. **  
><strong>

Luckily all my make-up was waterproof so my tears did nothing except make my cheeks look a little red.**  
><strong>

**"**Hakuba-san." I tried to keep my voice steady. "Is the offer from yesterday still standing?"**  
><strong>

He looked confused. "Yes it is. Why?"**  
><strong>

I took a deep breath. "I would like to go with you, if you will escort me."**  
><strong>

He looked at me confused, then glanced over my shoulder. Then his mouth spread into a grin that could rival that of the Cheshire Cat's. He looked back at me and toned down his grin a bit as he kissed my hand. "I would love to Mademoiselle. I'll pick you up around nine?"

I smiled. "That sounds wonderful." And turned around before I could do something even more I would regret.**  
><strong>

I calmly walked back to my seat, ignoring the shocked looks of all my classmates. Even Kaito's.**  
><strong>

Especially Kaito's.

God, what the hell did I just do?**  
><strong>

I just asked out my best friends rival and didn't feel a thing.**  
><strong>

No.Thats not true. I did feel something.

I felt regret. **  
><strong>

Why? _**I **_was the one who asked him out.**  
><strong>

_**I **_was the one who shouldn't feel anything.**  
><strong>

_**I was the one who regretted not asking the guy I wanted out.**_**  
><strong>

So why was I feeling like this?**  
><strong>

Putting on his usual mask, the one I had come to hate over the years, he sauntered up to me and sat down beside me, even though it wasn't his seat. **  
><strong>

He plopped his feet up on the desk, his hands behind his head. His usual casual appearance.**  
><strong>

But this conversation was going to be anything but casual. **  
><strong>

During everything that had just happened, the whole classroom had been silent. **  
><strong>

Shocked for a better word. Even Akako, who usually wasn't interested in the happenings of the class, had opened one eye to peak. **  
><strong>

**"**So Aoko," Kaito started. "The make-up," I tensed. "The crying gags." I bit my lip. "Asking out the detective to the annual police ball." At this point it took all my will to just sit there instead of shouting GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! "Why the sudden change? Just yesterday you were telling me that you had no intention of going with Hakuba. Whats up?"

I sighed. "Its none of your business Kaito. Just leave me alone." I could hear my inner voice crying to explain to him everything.**  
><strong>

Reveal everything.Even the fact that I love him.

I should really talk to a therapist.**  
><strong>

He banged his hands on his desk and shouted. "Thats a lie Aoko and you know it. Whats wrong with you? I could help you if you'd let me! Aren't I supposed to be your best friend?"**  
><strong>

You are.**  
><strong>

**"**Whats going on Aoko?"**  
><strong>

Nothings wrong!**  
><strong>

**"**Aoko!"**  
><strong>

**"**JUST SHUT UP ALREADY. DAMN IT KAITO!"**  
><strong>

He looked taken aback. **  
><strong>

**"**I'm fine. I just felt like a change, thats all! If your not happy with it, be best friends with someone else. I'm sick and tired of you telling me how I should be more feminine, more lady-like and less like a man! Do you know how much that hurts! Every single day I hear the whispers! 'Look! Its the half girl! Should she really be in the girls bathroom?' All because of you! And I'm so damn tired of it." I turned on him. "Remember Aiko-san? Tsuchimura-san? Wakana-san?" **  
><strong>

I was referring to the girls who pushed me into the gutter. He nodded.**  
><strong>

**"**Remember how they got expelled for bullying some poor girl?" He nodded again. "Your looking at her!"**  
><strong>

Everyone gasped. All three of those girls had been super popular, yet the school had refused to tell anyone who the bullied person was under my wishes.**  
><strong>

**"**All because of you Kaito!" I started to pull off my shirt and people gasped. **  
><strong>

**"**A-Aoko!" Kaito stuttered. "Wha-What the heack are you do-"**  
><strong>

**"**Shut up for a second." My glare could have killed a lesser man. I pulled off my sailor shirt to expose the dog bite on my shoulder, unexposed by the thin camisole I was wearing. The doctors said it would never go away. So to me, it was a reminder of those days. Once everyone got a good look at my shoulder, they gasped. Kaito looked positively green and Akako's mouth was curled into a snarl. I could tell she was going to plan a curse tonight.**  
><strong>

**"**This is because, and I quote them, 'I got way too close to you.' This scar is because they pushed me into a gutter with a humongous, vicious Doberman. The doctors said it was rabid. RABID!" I screamed at that part. My tears were threatening to break free. "They said it was a miracle I was alive! A freaking miracle! All because you were my best friend. Because of them, I can never wear clothes that expose any part of my left shoulder. Because of them, I'll always be afraid of dogs, who I used to love! Because of them, I'll always have that one reminder that no matter how I try to make friends, everyone will push me away because I. Have. You!" I spat that last part. **  
><strong>

He wobbled a little before sinking down into a chair. "Aoko, why didn't you ever-"**  
><strong>

**"**Tell you?" I cut him off. "And what, make you feel guilty? Whats the point?" I shrugged. "Its not like that would have done , I'm not a vicious person Kaito. I thought you, of all people, would know that." I shrugged warily. "But then again, I guess we aren't as close as were when we were kids." I meant the KID disguise.

I looked him straight in the eyes and for a moment, I thought he was looking straight into my soul. I put my shirt back on and grabbed my backpack. I turned to Akako and Hakuba, who had been opened mouthed the whole time. "Can you please tell the teacher I left early? I'll see you Saturday okay?"**  
><strong>

He nodded, his mouth still hanging open. I didn't see Kaito's expression and I didn't want to. I just dragged myself to the Nurses Office, got the note and set off home.**  
><strong>

I didn't join Dad for dinner like I usually do. I was pretending to be asleep as he checked on me. I just didn't want to face him. **  
><strong>

Oh God what had I done?**  
><strong>

I smacked myself. Of course I knew what I had just done! I had basically given away that I knew Kaito was KID! God I am so STUPID! **  
><strong>

I sighed and rolled over. I would just have to forget about it.

Forget about it and …**  
><strong>

What do I do now? Things will be so awkward between us now. All because of my stupid mouth. **  
><strong>

A few tears escaped my eyes. "Oh Kaito." I whispered. "I'm so sorry. So, so, so sorry! I have such a big mouth its unbelievable. I wishI could ask you to forgive me."

And then I felt sleep overtake me.

* * *

><p><em>A figure in white was perched on the roof of the house next door, perfect for spying into the bedroom of a certain best friend of his, unaware of his prescience,. His eyes were dimmer than they had ever been. Gone was the adrenaline and happiness that usually came with donning this particular mask. Instead, the sparkle was replaced by sadness and anger. The one jewel he had always been after, even before he became Kaito KID, was broken in two and still threatening to shatter. <em>**  
><strong>

_He was so angry with himself. He should have known what had happened! Aoko had seemed depressed for months after the three girls were expelled and he hadn't known what the cause was. Not even the roses, which he knew were her favorite, seemed to cheer her up! And now he knew why._**  
><strong>

_After the three girls were expelled, any femininity that Aoko had was replaced by boyishness. She never exposed her shoulders, even at the beach. She rarely ever wore skirts. And even when she wore her uniform she was still shy about walking outside. _**  
><strong>

_The man under the mask really couldn't believe his stupidity. And here he claimed to be a world renowned thief! He should just let Aoko take a whack at him and let her be done with it. He deserved it anyways._**  
><strong>

_He always noticed how much all those insults hurt her, he just assumed it wasn't that bad! He never knew that people copied those insults! He was just fooling around! But what those girls did to Aoko was beyond cruel. And he was going to make up for his mistakes. _

_No matter what._**  
><strong>

_You could practically hear the gears turning in his head as he flew off into the night to prepare for tomorrow._

* * *

><p>I was not expecting this of all things. <strong><br>**

We just gotten into a fight! But to send a heist notice to my house? And straight to my dad too! He nearly had a heart attack!**  
><strong>

**I** should just go over to his house and beat the (^&$ out of him!**  
><strong>

I had slept through breakfast, feigning a stomach ache to my dad as an excuse and was planning to sleep through lunch too. **  
><strong>

Until Dad started screaming about a heist notice and a "cute' blue jewel.

I bolted out of bed and ran to the kitchen where the note lay.

**"**_Dear Nakamori-keibu,_

_I have decided that you need to share the cute blue jewel you have in your possession._**  
><strong>_I will be there at the lions den at around 11:00 so don't let the jewel be a white rabbit!_

_Kaito KID_

_P.S: A good party always serves tea."_

The first thought I had was how I was going to murder him. And I don't mean shoot him with a gun and kill him instantly.**  
><strong>

That wouldn't make him suffer.**  
><strong>

I was thinking more around the lines of a knife slowly cutting off his throat.

One. Inch. At. A. Time.**  
><strong>

It wasn't until I snapped out of my sick fantasy of killing the elusive KID that I realized the meaning of the heist.**  
><strong>

**"**A lions den?" I whispered.**  
><strong>

Dad had just gotten off the phone with his supervisor when he walked in on me reading the note, a calculating look in my eyes.**  
><strong>

**"**Whats up Aoko?" He wondered.**  
><strong>

**"**Dad?" I whispered. "What time does the party start?" **  
><strong>

**"**Around ten. Ten-thirty. Though since everyone always arrives late for these things it will probably start around eleven. Why?"**  
><strong>

I nodded. "The lions den. Who tries to stop him from getting the jewels?"**  
><strong>

**"**The police! Everyone knows that..." He trailed off as he realized what I was getting at. "Hes going to the police station!"**  
><strong>

I nodded again. "He's going to be there to steal something. When he says white rabbit he means don't be late, which means he wants it there personally. But the P.S. line...I don't get it-wait!" I shouted the last part. "The ball! _A good party always serves tea_! He's going to be at the police ball to steal something!"

He smacked his head. "Seriously. The police can't catch a break can they?" He lifted the note to look at it closer. "But I don't have any jewels! All the ones your mom left are not like the ones he usually targets! Do you have anything in your jewelry box?"

I shook my head. "Nothing KID would be interested in."**  
><strong>

He sighed. "Alright then. I'll just head down to the police station to drop this off..." He trailed off with a thoughtful look in his eye. **  
><strong>

**"**Dad?"

He suddenly snapped his fingers. "KID you sly dog!" He yelled. He turned to me and explained. "There are some people working in the police department that have the Kanji for blue in their names like you do! Tsuyuki Aono, Umamura Aoi and Rumataji Aomi. All of them have the same Kanji in their names, are extremely talented officers and are all extraordinarily beautiful. Its no wonder KID would want one of them!" He laughed. "I'll be back late so don't keep my breakfast in the fridge okay? I'm probably have to change into my suit since I won't be home. I'll see you tonight!" With that he hopped to his room and shut his door. **  
><strong>

I sank warily into a chair and lay my head on the table. **  
><strong>

Honestly Kaito! Did you really have to go and ruin my night? I was just planning to have a nice evening and enjoy myself without any fuss from you!**  
><strong>

I shook my head warily as I went back into my room to set my alarm clock and take another nap. **  
><strong>

The gown was a midnight blue color with a thick, one shoulder strap that covered my dog bite well. The dress was silky and draped my body to show off my assets without making me look like a tramp. Ivory gloves that went a little past my elbows adorned my arms. Sliver high-heeled sandals adorned my feet and made my look taller, although hidden in my long skirt. I had sliver glitter and small diamonds in my hair, which was tamed for once. I had curled it into a small ponytail, the curls framing my face. I didn't want a lot of make-up, so I only put on some brown eye-liner and a bit of lip gloss. **  
><strong>

I took one look in the mirror and nearly cried. **  
><strong>

What the hell was I doing, getting ready like it was a date with Kaito instead of a date with Hakuba? I was really despicable wasn't I?**  
><strong>

He arrived at nine 'o clock sharp, just like I knew he would. His jaw dropped when he saw me. He quickly recovered himself and kissed my gloved hand.**  
><strong>

**"**You look stunning Nakamori-chan. Shall we go?" He motioned for me to follow him to the black car he had sitting outside my front door.**  
><strong>

We talked a little, but mostly kept silence during the ride to the hotel where the party was being held. **  
><strong>

The ballroom of the mansion the police department had rented was decorated with streamers, food tables and a DJ they had hired.

Everyone was in their best attire and everything looked perfect.**  
><strong>

Key word here is _**looked**_. **  
><strong>

Even though everyone looked like they were having a grand time I could feel the tense atmosphere. I looked to my left and saw that there were a lot more people by the tables where the three supposed targets were sitting. **  
><strong>

Tsuyuki Aono was a woman in her early twenties who had graduated from a prestigious law university and had supposedly studied under the great Kisaki Eri. She was currently in a satin red cocktail dress that came down to her ankles and dark red pumps. Her usually straight brown hair was curled and tossed over her shoulders.**  
><strong>

Umamura Aoi was sitting right next to Aono-san and just as pale. Her dark purple ballgown was stunning; it tightened around her chest and torso and flared out around her knees revealing her black platform sandals. Her black hair was in a tight bun with tiny bits of silver glitter scattered around her head. Like me, her father had worked for the police for a number of years until he retired when she was twenty-five and she took over his position. She was usually out of the office doing fieldwork and chasing down the criminals herself so I had only caught a few glimpses of her.**  
><strong>

And sitting on the other side of Aono-san was Rumataji Aomi. She was a retired American actress who had been living in the states since she was fifteen. Her father was head chief of the third division until he and his family were moved to America. When she was twenty, she came back to Japan and got a job as head of the second division six years ago. A sleeveless, apple green dress that currently adorned her tall figure with some gold bracelets and gold kitten heels. Her blond hair was straightened and tied back with a green ribbon.**  
><strong>

All of their faces were pinched and nervous, their posture exhausted and stressed. I could see Aomi-san rubbing her thigh and I realized there was a gun under her dress. **  
><strong>

My eyes widened. She was planning to shoot Kaito! She wouldn't!**  
><strong>

**"**Aoko san!" I turned a little to see Dad's subordinate, Tsuchiera-kun running towards me. He stopped in front of me, grabbed my arm, dragged me to the table where the blue trio were sitting and forced me to sit down next to Aomi-san. "Since there is a Kanji for blue in your name we're having you sit next to all the...candidates I guess you could call them." He shrugged. "Just a precaution. Anyways, be wary and tell your father or Hakuba-san if you see anyone suspicious." He checked his watch. "We've got less than ten minutes before he comes. Here." He handed me something in a satchel pack and I almost dropped it as I realized what it was.**  
><strong>

_He actually wants me to carry a gun?_**  
><strong>

My horrified look must have freaked him out because he sighed. "I'm having all of the others carry stun-guns with them too. Relax, there is only enough volts to knock someone out with. It won't hurt him and if you get the shot, we'll be able to capture him." **  
><strong>

Still wary, I placed the small gun inside my clutch and tried to look indifferent. In reality I was screaming my head off and panicking.

I sighed. "I never should have come to this party." I thought. "As soon as I saw the note I should have called Hakuba and canceled everything. Then I wouldn't be involved and I would probably be eating a nice healthy 1 pint mint-choco ice cream." **  
><strong>

Okay, yeah, probably not so healthy, but it would still be better than this!**  
><strong>

Before I knew it the air in the already tense atmosphere had become unbearable, which meant it was nearing the time limit. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bunch of woman remove their heels and other shoes. I guess they wanted to be comfortable when they had to chase KID.**  
><strong>

Suddenly the lights went out and someone screamed. I felt someone grab my arm and turned to see Hakuba pulling me towards the exit. I didn't know what to do so I just ran with him. **  
><strong>

After we came to a stop and caught our breaths I turned to look at him. **  
><strong>

And I aimed my gun at his head.**  
><strong>

He didn't flinch at all. "What are you doing Nakamori-chan?"**  
><strong>

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the crap KID." I sneered. "Hakuba-kun always has a slight hint of his favorite scent, Heather. He usually wears a stronger fragrance during a party but in class he wears a different scent. Thats the scent I'm smelling right now, the scent of Earl Grey. You mixed the scents because you didn't know if he switched perfumes. The P.S. was a double meaning; you wanted us to know you were going to be at a party, but you also let us know you would be wearing something that smelled like tea. Heather is a common plant found in England and thats why Hakuba-kun always smells like that in class. However, Heather is also a girly scent and during a party, he would want to smell like something else."**  
><strong>

He chuckled. "You've done your research well Nakamori-chan." **  
><strong>

I shrugged. "No matter what people say about my father he raised me to be a detective like him."**  
><strong>

He sighed. "A true shame. You would have made it better as a Kaitou." I inwardly laughed. **  
><strong>

I coughed. "In any case, what, or should I say whom, was your target? It couldn't have been me since I barely know you." Worst lie ever. "So it had to be one of the three ladies in the ballroom."**  
><strong>

He laughed. "You really don't recognize the signs do you Nakamori-chan?"**  
><strong>

**"**Huh?"

He grinned. "I took _**you **_out of the ballroom. I sent the notice to _**your **_house, to _**your **_father. Get it now?"

**"**It makes no sense." I growled. "I have _**nothing **_to do with you! Even of my dad is the one trying to catch you, I almost never go to heists. Why me?"**  
><strong>

He turned around quickly and grabbed my gun. I struggled to keep it in my hands, but he was stronger and threw the gun down the hallway. He advanced towards me, pulling off his disguise and I stepped back the opposite way. **  
><strong>

I glared at him. "What have you done to the real Hakuba-kun?"**  
><strong>

He laughed, still advancing. "Afraid for your precious detective boyfriend?"**  
><strong>

**"**He's not my boyfriend." I growled again. "But yes, I am worried about him."

He abruptly stopped laughing and stopped advancing. I did the same. "He's fine, just asleep at his house. He should be waking up in a few hours. Be glad I didn't do something worse."**  
><strong>

I rolled my eyes. "Even I know you have a motto: Nobody dies during your heists. You wouldn't kill if you were offered all the jewels in the world. You can't."**  
><strong>

**"**And why not?" He asked darkly.**  
><strong>

I smirked. "Because I know you, Kuroba Kaito."**  
><strong>

And with that his poker face shattered. His mouth was open and I laughed. **  
><strong>

My laugh was harsh, cold an almost cruel. Mocking and tormenting. Unbearable to my own ears. "I'll repeat what I said before; even though my father is who he is, he raised me to be a detective like him. I observe, I calculate and I think. Almost too much. Besides," I chuckled. "It really wasn't that hard. I've been suspecting you for a while. It all fit: the disappearing acts, the laughs, even your behavior towards Hakuba when you two first met. It all fit. I just needed proof."**  
><strong>

**"**And how did you get your proof?" His voice was strangled. **  
><strong>

I smirked again. "For one, your expression. In class, you always have a mask on, even in front of me. But when I said your name, your expression changed. Your calm mask was replaced by fear. And another thing," I giggled. "You really need to lock that door of yours. It was all too easy for me to just lean against the picture and then before I knew it I was in your lair, listening to the recording and putting the pieces together."**  
><strong>

He snapped out of his revere and smirked. "Well then Aoko, why aren't I in cuffs yet. I mean, how long have you known about this?"**  
><strong>

**"**Five months." I was blunt.**  
><strong>

He cringed and I smiled. He probably thought I had known for weeks instead of months.**  
><strong>

**"**Why?" He whispered. "Why haven't you told anyone yet? I could be rotting in jail by now and you would get revenge for your father."**  
><strong>

I shook my head. "God Kaito, I thought you were some genius! I never turned you in because I wanted your side of the story first. If you are doing it for some stupid reason, then I will tell my father and show him the lair. But if its for a good reason, why should I stop you?"**  
><strong>

His jaw was dangling from his mouth again and I had to resist the urge to tell him he was going to catch flies if he didn't shut his mouth. **  
><strong>

**"**Kaito," My gentle tone surprised him. "I know why you didn't tell me. And I accepted that. I put up with your insults, your pranks and my classmates torments. If I can't put up with all that and still keep a secret, why can't you trust me with yours?"**  
><strong>

I saw him bite his lip and he sighed. "Alright alright. As soon as this heist is finished. Until then I need to keep up and appearance. If you will?" He extended his arms and I stepped into them. He threw down some smoke and I close my eyes. When I reopened them I saw that were were on a balcony in front of everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He shouted. "I have captured the cute blue jewel of my desires." He smiled at me. I blushed and hid myself in his suit. "And might I say, she looks absolutely stunning!" He bowed to the crowd, who was running in our direction. "And now, as much as it pains me to leave in the middle of a performance, I must take my leave!" He scooped me up and carried me to the outside balcony where his hang-glider was waiting. He helped me onto it and we took off, the roar of all the police officers behind us. **  
><strong>

I turned my head to look at the ground.**  
><strong>

Geh! Good thing I hadn't eaten.**  
><strong>

But I must say, the view was amazing! Gold lines dotted the ground like the stars during the night. The scenery was spectacular! And to think, he got to see this every time he went on a heist!**  
><strong>

We landed on the top of a tall building with plushy chairs and a table covered in a lace tablecloth. Already on there were glowing candles and a fuzzy white shawl I could tell was for me. The table allowed us to look out at the city lights while we sat.**  
><strong>

As he finished putting everything away, I went over and wrapped the shawl around my shoulders. It was freezing! I sat down in one of the plush chairs and he joined me, crossing his legs and clasping his hands together on the table.**  
><strong>

**"**And now," He announced. "I will tell you everything."And so he did. He told be about his dad and his dads line of work, how he got involved and about who's trying to stop him.

I was speechless as he finished. I would never imagine he had gone through that of all things!**  
><strong>

As soon as he finished his story, give or take a few seconds, I walked over to where he was sitting and kissed him.**  
><strong>

Not on the cheek.**  
><strong>

On the lips.**  
><strong>

On pure adrenaline.**  
><strong>

Oh. My. God.**  
><strong>

At first I thought, "What the HELL Aoko! Your kissing your best friend! You do not _**kiss **_your best friend, whom you have known since childhood!"**  
><strong>

Well...I simply ignored it.**  
><strong>

The kiss was amazing. At first, he never responded. I was about to pull away when I felt hands on my back and waist pulling me closer. And then finally, his lips started to enjoy themselves. My arms wound around his neck and I pulled him closer, one of his hands stroking my hips, the other cupping my face gently. He brought me down on his lap so I could be comfortable and we continued, the fire of our passion un-sated. Somewhere along this activity he lost his monocle and hat. I took the opportunity to run my fingers through his hair and grip him closer. **  
><strong>

We were like that for a while until I noticed the time on one of the nearby buildings telling me that I had six hours until I had to get up that morning.**  
><strong>

I pulled away and Kaito moaned. I smiled and gave him another gentle kiss. "I have to go." I whispered. "Or else Dad will _**shoot **_you the moment he sees you. I don't want my dad to shoot my new boyfriend." I pushed him away and sauntered over to the edge of the building. I spread my arms out over the view. "Aren't you going to take me home? Or am I going to walk?"**  
><strong>

He grinned and ran up to me, grabbing my waist and used his weight to toss us off the building.**  
><strong>

Where we flew off into the night.

* * *

><p>Hey! This is a two-shot and I will upload as soon as my dad stops being stereotypical. Don't ask. Anyways, tell me what you think!<p>

Sliver.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Years Later (Part Two)

I spent the rest of my days living in bliss. I was married, I was happy and I...was just so happy.

We had been dating straight through high school and college. Off sometimes, on sometimes. But I was reasonably happy.

We went to college together, he with a degree in mechanics and technology for his magic tricks, and I with a degree in teaching and psychology. My students are my pride, my joy, and I hate to say it, my escape from stress. **  
><strong>

As soon as Kaito proposed to me, he started to act a little differently. He was always on edge, always around to make a joke or a magic trick at exactly the _**wrong **_time. I think he was nervous about what happens _**after **_the wedding if you know what I mean. **  
><strong>

But he had no need to worry. He was a perfect gentlemen, perfect setting perfect everything. I almost thought it was a dream it was so wonderful. Plush crimson pillows, Louis the whatever furniture and my personal favorite: The view of a river with a name I couldn't pronounce no matter how hard I tried. The room, thanks to his mothers influence, was in a town in Germany and our first stop.**  
><strong>

The wedding was reasonably small, but absolutely wonderful. We had a traditional wedding and then a western reception. I carried my dads picture down the aisle because I knew he would have wanted to escort me. He had died a year before Kaito proposed. I miss him a lot and no matter how hard I tried, whenever I thought about him I kinda teared up. But thankfully, I held myself together for the wedding and everything went perfectly. It really was the happiest night of my life.**  
><strong>

The two month long trip to travel Europe for the honeymoon? Exhileratlingly perfect. We went to France, Belgium, Greece, Spain, England (We sent a postcard to Hakuba while we were there.) and so many other countries. The sights were beautiful, the nights were filled with love and passion and everything just felt right in the world.**  
><strong>

Then it was over. And we were reawakened by reality. I soon got my teaching position at the local middle school a month afterwards and I loved it. I wasn't the most popular teacher among my co-workers, but most of the kids liked me and they often came to me for advice. **  
><strong>

I became pregnant with our first child about a year after the wedding. I was so scared and I kept it a secret from Kaito until he noticed that I had gained a little weight. So I broke down and told him.**  
><strong>

And he cracked like the nut he is. **  
><strong>

He just...burst out laughing uncontrollably for about an hour. I almost rushed him to the hospital he was laughing so much. And when it finally stopped he just scooped me up and asked me the due date. **  
><strong>

I was so happy I cried. **  
><strong>

The nine months were spent with anticipation and fear. We found out that we were going to give birth to a girl. **  
><strong>

And then, three months before my due date I started to have contractions. I panicked, called Kaito and we rushed to the hospital. **  
><strong>

I never got to hear my baby's cries. The doctor said that the umbilical cord had wrapped around her neck and as it grew, it tightened.

So I miscarried.**  
><strong>

We were emotional wrecks afterwards. I rampaged and threw every baby thing we owned out of the house. Kaito was just silent. He hadn't said a word to me since we got back from the hospital. Everyone we knew visited us, giving us gifts and sympathy.**  
><strong>

Until I couldn't take it any more and just stopped answering the door and ignoring the phone calls. I quit my job as a teacher and got a job as a psychologist at the local therapy center. It help me get my mind off things.**  
><strong>

I barley ever saw Kaito since I was always drowning myself at work. I didn't have time to think and I didn't want myself to think. **  
><strong>

Or else I would just break down.**  
><strong>

It happened seven months after the miscarriage. I got off work early after a client canceled an appointment. I opened the door and there stood Kaito, a blank expression on his face.**  
><strong>

**"**Aoko?" He asked. His voice was so hollow I-I cringe just thinking about it. "Can we talk?"**  
><strong>

I nodded. "Just let me change into something more comfortable. I'll meet you at the dining room table."**  
><strong>

I wondered what he wanted to speak to me about and came up blank since we hadn't talked in over seven months. So after changing into comfortable sweats and a T-shirt, I met him downstairs and prepared myself for his little talk. **  
><strong>

And with seven words, my world ended.**  
><strong>

**"**I think we should get a divorce." **  
><strong>

My breathing became shallow and I stared at him in anger. "Why?" My voice was wobbly.**  
><strong>

He bit his lip. "After everything that happened, I think its best of we just gave ourselves a clean slate. We'll sign the divorce papers and get on with our lives."**  
><strong>

As the tears started falling down my cheeks I tore myself from the table and took off running. I listened to him call my name in desperation but I could not permit myself to look back.

If I looked back, I would run back down that street and throw myself into his arms. **  
><strong>

He obviously wouldn't want that. **  
><strong>

I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away from that house, from him.**  
><strong>

My tears wouldn't stop falling.**  
><strong>

I don't what I was thinking as I ran out into the streets. All I know is that I heard a honk and my world went black.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up in a usual hospital room with all sorts of needles and strange tubes in my skin. I ached all over and the heart monitor went wild. The room was empty and for some reason, my heart ached.<p>

And then it came crashing down on me. **  
><strong>

I could never go back to my house.**  
><strong>

He didn't want me there. **  
><strong>

He probably started hating me around the time _**she **_died. My tears came back with a full force and I curled up into a ball, relieving my loss all over again. **  
><strong>

The nurse ran into my room with Kaito behind her. **  
><strong>

**"**Honey are you okay?" She asked. "Whats wrong?"**  
><strong>

I couldn't answer her, my sobs drowned out any voice I had. They finally decided to leave me alone after the nurse put a sedative in a bag attached to my arm.**  
><strong>

Thats how it was for weeks. I got the story from my nurse. Apparently, I rushed out onto the streets where a truck speeding hit me. I broke my pelvis bone, my collar bone, most of my ribs and a bit of my spine. I couldn't walk. I couldn't feel my legs for a while.

Everyday everyone encouraged me to keep going. **  
><strong>

The first day I asked that the hospital just let me go and let me die. Well...those weren't the exact words. I told them it was because of money problems. They didn't believe me so they kept me, saying someone already paid for my stay. I asked who it was but they said it was an anonymous person who wouldn't give his name. **  
><strong>

I tried to run away a few times but they always caught me. I always shouted I didn't want to live and for them to just let me die. They usually forced me to take sleeping drugs and I would wake up the next morning wondering what had happened. And the cycle would continue.**  
><strong>

Kaito only ever came when I was asleep. I heard him talking to me a few times but I never really understood what he was saying. **  
><strong>

Out of sheer idiocy, I called him up one day and asked for him to meet me at the cafeteria in the hospital to discuss our divorce. I swear I was over-dosed on those drugs.

He was there first. It wasn't hard to find him knowing there was always a crowd wherever he was. I stood back and watched the show. He was magnificent, his expression never straying from mystery and joy. I clutched my heart.

That was the man I fell in love with. Where had he gone these last seven months?**  
><strong>

Soon the show was over and he motioned for me to come over. I wheeled myself over to the table and sat down in front of him. The doctor wouldn't let me out of my room without a wheelchair so I had no choice. **  
><strong>

**"**Aoko." He started. "I know you probably want the divorce more than me, but-"**  
><strong>

**"**Do I?" I asked quietly. "Is that what you think?"**  
><strong>

**"**Why wouldn't it be?"**  
><strong>

**"**Have you ever thought to ask _**what **_I wanted instead of making assumptions?" My voice was cracked and wobbly but I still went on. "Maybe I don't want this divorce. Maybe I still want to be with the one I love. When our baby died," I sniffed. "I needed you. And you needed me, but we were still both reeling from the loss. I believed that my presence was too strong of a reminder for you. Thats why I switched jobs. I thought you hated me. That you resented me for killing our baby." Tears were running down my cheeks by the time

I finished.**  
><strong>

He got up and went over to kneel next to my wheelchair. **  
><strong>

**"**Aoko." He whispered. "I thought the same way. I figured that, as the father of the baby, that I would just bring up bad memories. I thought that with the divorce you could finally be happy. I love you and I always will. But I never thought of you as our baby's killer. It was an accident and I was just acting stupid. And I am so sorry for making such stupid assumptions and getting you into this mess." He gestured to my wheelchair. "I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for my mistake. Aoko I'm so sorry." He got up and hugged me. I hugged back and I started to cry again. **  
><strong>

And this time, I cried because of my happiness.

* * *

><p>We sold our old house. There were just to many bad memories that we needed to escape from. We decided to move to a more suburban-like town instead of living in the city. So we moved Kyoto. Our house wasn't as big as it had been when we were living in Tokyo, but it was still nice.<p>

After we moved all of our things into the new house, we decided to have another honeymoon. So this time, we went to Hawaii. The views were even more spectacular than Europe! We drank from coconuts, went to the beach everyday and watched the sunset every night, and went to shows. The owner of a restaurant we went to recognized Kaito and asked him to do a show for him, with me as his assistant. **  
><strong>

We were amazing! The crowd just went nuts over all of his tricks. I knew most of them by heart so his tricks were easy to go along with. When it was over, the manger thanked us and gave us tickets to something called Cirque Du Soleil.**  
><strong>

We went the next day and had a blast! The tricks were amazing, the shows spectacular and we just couldn't get enough! We were so amazed we talked about it during the nightly walk home. **  
><strong>

At first, it had been so awkward during the nights. I knew Kaito wanted to rekindle our love but I was scared. The accident had left a scar on my stomach and I was afraid of him being disgusted by it. When I expressed my concerns to him he asked me to show my scar. So I did.**  
><strong>

It was a huge red line that went from my torso to my inner thigh. As soon as he saw it he began to kiss it and soon we were in bed. As the sun rose, he stroked my cheek and whispered, "I wouldn't care if you had a scar on you face. You are still the most beautiful thing in this world to me." And like always I cried.**  
><strong>

When we went back to Japan, I decided to quit my job as a psychologist and become Kaito's assistant. We traveled all over Japan doing public performances, private performances and all sorts of things! And at the end of each performance he always gave me and the audience a rose. Our trademark.**  
><strong>

About six months after we came back to Japan and started to do shows, I started to feel sick. So I went to the doctor with Kaito. And we were shocked out of our minds.**  
><strong>

Yep! You guessed it! I was pregnant again!**  
><strong>

This time we took it a little slower and much more carefully. I went to the gym to keep in shape and I started eating a lot healthier than normal. I only ate fried vegetables and a bit of rice, almost no meat except for my cravings, and a lot of fruit. Kaito, being the sweets freak he is, hid a bunch of sweets all around the house where he thought I couldn't reach or wouldn't find. **  
><strong>

He really needs to get better hiding places. **  
><strong>

Anyway, checked into a hospital when I was five months due for safety. I learned that I was having a boy this time so I really wanted things to go well. Around two days after the due date I started to have contractions. **  
><strong>

And then I gave birth to Kuroba Toya. **  
><strong>

And this time, I got to hear my baby's first cries. Kaito called everyone and told them about the news. I didn't really care.**  
><strong>

All that mattered to me was that I finally got to hold my baby in my arms with the one I love.

* * *

><p>I was listening to Surrender by Evanescence, She Had The World by Panic At The Disco, Life Is Beautiful by six: AM, Much Like Falling by Flyleaf, Remedy by Jason Mraz and the Valentine Tango by the Another Cinderella Story album while I was writing this. Surrender was okay, She Had The World and Remedy were kinda stupid, Life Is Beautiful and Much Like Falling are really depressing and The Valentine Tango was really smooth. I don't even know where I got all of these songs!<p>

I don't know if Cirque Du Soleil moves around or just stays in one place. If it just stays then please ignore it!**  
><strong>

Let me know is you have any recommendations for song fics that I could write for Aoko, Kaito, Ran, Shinichi, Heiji or Kazuha. I've decided to re-write Strong Butterfly to get more reviews so REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
